Spoiler du tome 5
by thTomeWriter
Summary: CHAPITRE 5 UPLOAD ! Je me suis dépêché pour celui-ci ! ! Attention, Spoiler du Tome 5 ! Enjoy, R&R plzzz :) ThTomeWriter
1. Default Chapter

Spoiler du tome 5.  
  
Chapitre 1-Un été qui tourne à la catastrophe.  
  
Durant tout le trajet dans la voiture, Harry ne dit pas un mot. Il avait réussi à garder contenance devant ses amis, devant les parents de ses amis et devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient présents avec lui à la gare et à l'école. Mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de contenir les larmes qui ne cessaient de vouloir couler de ses yeux depuis la mort de Sirius, cette fameuse nuit, dans le Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie. Il déchargea ses affaires d'école, seul, bien entendu, et les traîna mollement jusqu'à sa chambre, où l'attendait son Oncle, ce qui étonna passablement le jeune garçon. En effet, la derniere fois que son oncle était rentré dans sa chambre, c'était avant le début de sa seconde année à Poudlard.  
  
"-Très impressionnant, ton numéro avec ces gens à la gare... Mais si tu crois que ça m'a impressionné... Au contraire, cela m'a rendu furieux... Désormais, tu écriras tes lettres sous mon commandement, et écriras seulement ce que je te dicterai. Je vais cacher ta chouette, pour que tu ne puisses rien écrire sans mon consentement..." dit le gros hommes, la veine sur sa tempe battant furieusement, ce qui était, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, une marque d'irritation sérieuse. Son visage violet était congesturé par la fureur qu'il érpouvait... Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, même lorsqu'il avait fait gonfler la tante Marge, trois années auparavant.  
  
Quelques secondes après, il attrapa le jeune homme, qui se débattait furieusement, et comença à lui assener des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Harry eut bientôt le souffle coupé par un coup de poing magistral qui lui était arrivé juste en dessous des côtes. Il tomba ave un bruit sourd sur ses deux genoux, qui lui firent savoir sa douleur alors qu'ils touchaient le sol. L'oncle du jeune Harry Potter lui labourrait les côtes de coups de pieds. Les bouts en fer des chaussures de l'oncle Vernon n'arrangeaient rien à la douleur qu'il éprouvait, une douleur qui grandissait... Harry se surprit à penser qu'il préférait le Doloris à cela... Mais au moins il savait pourquoi ceux qui lui infligeaient le faisaient... Tandis que son oncle, Vernon Dursley... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à agir comme il agissait. On entendit bientôt un craquement sinistre, signe que l'une des côtes de Harry venait finalement de céder sous les coups de son Oncle.  
  
Le gros Moldu, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, laissa le garçon à terre, en boule, position dans laquelle il s'était mis pour se protéger des coups. Après lui avoir craché à plusieurs reprises dessus, son oncle sortit enfin de la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec sa douleur. La porte claqua, et Harry put entendre le bruit d'une clef qui tournait dans la serrure. Il entendit son oncle ricanner méchemment alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, pour aller certainement s'empiffrer dans la cuisine...  
  
Harry Potter, le Survivant, dernier espoir du monde Sorcier, n'arrivait même pas à se lever après la correction que lui avait infligé son gros Moldu d'oncle. Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées que s'endormit le jeune Sorcier. Il ne savait alors pas qu'il avait une sérieuse hemorragie... Il ne savait pas non plus que s'il ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement, elle le tuerait avant la fin de la semaine...  
  
Le Survivant ne s'éveilla le lendemain matin que lorsque sa tante vint lui mettre plusieurs claques, les habituels hurlements n'ayant cette fois pas suffit. Ses membres meurtris par la raclée qu'il avait reçu la veille, hurlèrent leur mécontentement lorsqu'Harry, au terme de nombreux efforts, réussissait finalement à se lever. Il eut soudain une idée lumineuse.... Ne pouvant pas la mettre à l'oeuvre tout de suite, Harry descendit les escaliers en boîtant. Il se rendit dans la cuisine le plus vite qu'il put et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux ogres qui lui servaient d'oncle et de cousin, sa tante déjeunant toujours un peu plus tôt qu'eux, pour avoir le loisir de pouvoir réveiller son neveu en hurlant, puis d'aller porter une tasse de thé fumante à son mari pour l'aider à se lever et aller couvrir son Duddykins de baisers, avant de lui laisser les 15 livres qu'il pourrait dépenser dans la journée. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il put voir le regard satisfait que son oncle avait posé sur lui, et plus précisément sur les hématomes qu'il lui avait fait la veille au soir. La tante Pétunia adopta un air indifferent, tandis que son gros porc de cousin le regardait avec amusement. Il prépara donc le petit déjeuner, puis remonta directement dans sa chambre, prétextant un mal de ventre attroce qui lui otait toute envie de manger. Cela était bien entendu faux, son ventre criait famine, mais Harry voulait réaliser son plan au plus tôt. Il alla rapidement dans sa chambre, s'assit au meuble à moitié défoncé par une masse que Dudley avait eu pour l'un de ses anniversaires qui lui servait de bureau, prit une plûme et un encrier dans sa valise, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin dans sa valise. L'encre qu'il avait prise était cependant très particulière. Il s'agissait en effet d'une encre invisible, qui avait pour propriété de se réveler dès que la personne à qui avait été adressée la lettre la lise.  
  
IL écrivit donc, au bas de son parchemin, un rapide mot, et rangea ses affaires pêle-mêle dans sa valise, alors qu'il entendait le pas lourd de son oncle dans l'escalier. Il alla s'alonger rapidement sur son lit, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, son oncle ouvrait sa porte d'un grand coup de pied, l'attrapait par le col et le faisait s'asseoir à son bureau, lui demandant d'écrire une lettre aux gens qu'il avait rencontré, à son plus grand déplaisir, à la gare. L'adolescent ouvrit donc sa malle, prit le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit à l'encre invisible, puis se munit d'un encrier normal et de sa magnifique plume d'aigle. Il écrivit donc le message que lui avait dicté son oncle, de sa belle écriture ronde, puis signa simplement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait adressé le message à Tonks, une jeune Aurore( je le précise au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris que cette fic était une suite éventuelle au Tome 5 de la grande J.K Rowlings, une femme qui force mon admiration, ceci soit dit en passant.) qui faisait, malgré son jeune âge de 21 ans, partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune Nymphadora Tonks avait gagné la sympathie d'Harry l'année passée, alors qu'il était encore chez les Dursley et que les membres de l'Ordre étaient venus le chercher, ou encore alors qu'ils étaient au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Voyant qu'Harry avait signé, l'oncle de ce dernier partit rapidement, puis revint avec la chouette blanche comme neige de Harry. Le jeune sorcier attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
"Au 12, Grimmauld Place, dépêche toi et donne la lettre à Tonks, elle aura sûrement une coiffure bizarre. Vas maintenant."  
  
Son oncle ne l'avait pas entendu mais, une fois que le volatile fut partit, il reçut une nouvelle raclée, qui aurait pu rendre celle de la veille au soir presque risible. Harry s'en sortit cette fois avec un poignet cassé(le gauche, pour qu'il puisse continuer à écrire) et 4 nouvelles côtes cassées. Son hémorragie se trouva elle aussi agravée.  
  
"Pourvu qu'elle comprenne", se dit Harry avant de s'évanouir, une fois que son oncle eut été parti...  
  
E voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic est sorti, je vais maintenant écrire un chapitre de chaque fic en alternance, le prochain chapitre sera donc sur "Harry Potter et la revanche de Voldemort"... Je remercie en passant tous les gentils reviewers qui ont reviewé suite à mon petit mot.  
  
Reviewez pour cette fic aussi SVP, même si ce n'est pas long, ou si c'est des critiques, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens s'interressent à votre fic. Je chercher aussi un titre pour cette fic, mais pour l'instant, ca restera " Spoiler du Tome 5". Je n'ai pas de titre car je ne sais pas comment va évoluer cette fic. Pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit que 3 chapitres au brouillon, et j'ai enfin fini d'écrire "Harry Potter et la Revanche de Voldemort", mais toujours au brouillon. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour que je continue de publier ms chapitres. A bon entendeur salut. ThTomeWriter. 


	2. Chapitre 2 La cavalerie arrive toujours...

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !! Je sais que je suis très en retard, mais comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre est de loin plus grand que les autres, c'est pas une excuse mais c'est toujours ça. Enfin bon je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que des gens appréciaient ma fic . Sinon, ben le chapitre 14 de mon autre fic ne devrait pas tarder à être online donc accroché vous ^^. 6 reviews pour le premier chapitre !! Alors la je suis vraiment impressionné !! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !! Enjoy !  
  
Merci donc à :  
  
Sarah30: comment ça meilleure que la précédente ?? ^^ .. Ben j'espère bien !! :) Mais sache tout de même que je vais continuer de l'écrire et que mon chapitre 14 est presque fini de taper... Pour les émotions et tout le reste, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, et le deuxième chapitre, tu viens de le lire :)... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je vais essayer d'appliquer ce que tu m'as dit :)  
  
Ewan421 : Merci pour ta review, même quand c pas long ca fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur :) ... Donc continue de me faire plaisir :) .. Merci bcp :)  
  
Caroline Black : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en ce qui concerne Sirius, je suis d'accord avec toi il faisait partie de mes persos préférés, et si tu aimes les fics où il est vivant, je te conseille de lire mon autre fic, aussi un spoiler du tome5, tu verras pourquoi. Merci pour ta review, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour les autres chapitres.  
  
Godric2 : Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne Vernon, il frappe Harry pour essayer( encore et toujours) de lui enlever cette partie de magie qui réside en lui. Il veut aussi se venger pour l'affront qu'il a eu a subir dans la gare à la fin du tome5 où ils le menaçent de s'occuper de son cas au cas où ils lui feraient du mal. Sinon, c'est peut-être pas dans ses habitudes, mais dis toi bien qu'ils l'ont quand même fait vivre pendant 10 ans dans un placard, et ensuite enfermé à clef dans sa chambre quasiment sans nourriture... Je trouve que c'est vraisemblable quand même. Merci bcp pour ta review, n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions, je serais heureux d'y répondre. Tcho ^^*.  
  
Lisia : Voilà la suite :) régale toi ^^ . merci pour la review.  
  
Phoebe Skywalker : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis ma fic, en tt cas je lis la tienne avec beaucoup d'attention, même si je n'ai pas reviewé, je n'en pense pas moins, donc continue toi aussi. Merci pour ta review !   
  
Chapitre 2 - La cavalerie arrive toujours à point.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit... Non pas qu'il ait eut des cauchemars ( pour une fois ça le changeait) mais à cause des douleurs que lui infligeaient ses côtes brisées par sa brute d'oncle. Cette douleur l'avait réveillé plusieurs fois cette même nuit. Il se leva tout de même, s'aidant le plus possible des meubles l'entourant, pour éviter de souffrir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il regarda son petit réveil, posé sagement sur sa table de nuit, qui indiquait 5H15 du matin. Le jeune homme espérait que son oncle aurait négligé de fermer la porte à clef en sortant de sa chambre la veille au soir. Il avait fortement besoin et envie de se rendre aux toilettes, cela faisant maintenant quasiment 2 jours qu'il ne s'était pas lavé et 1 jour qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendre aux toilettes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Ordre ne lui avait pas encore répondu... Peut-être avaient-ils cru à une blague... Si ils avaient cru cela, alors Harry était fichu, son Oncle finirait par le tuer à force de le frapper comme cela. Heuresement pour Harry, la porte de sa chambre était restée ouverte, ce qui lui permit, à son plus grand soulagement de sortir de sa chambre afin de se rendre aux toilettes les plus proches, afin de se soulager et de se laver un tant sois peu la bouche, n'ayant rien ingurgité depuis maintenant 2 jours, que ce soit de l'eau ou de la nourriture solide. Lorsqu'il cracha, après s'être lavé les dents, il s'aperçut que la plus grande partie de ce qui sortait de sa bouche était du sang.   
  
Pour éviter de faire du bruit, il se lava avc un gant de toilette sur lequel il avait passé un peu de savon, puis il se rinça une nouvelle fois la bouche avant de retourner rapidement mais silencieusement dans sa chambre. Quand il fut rentré dans sa chambre, il eut le grand soulagement de voir qu'Hedwige, sa chouette, était revenue, et avait un mot attaché à sa patte. Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, prit son oiseau sur son bras, lui retira son message, puis relâcha le volatile à l'extérieur, qui se demandait bien pourquoi son jeune maître ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne. Le message venait de Tonks:  
  
" Mon Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai bien reçu ton message, mais je suis actuellement en mission pour l'ordre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces gros abrutis de Muggle auraient pris nos menaces à la légère, et tu as bien fait de te servir de cette encre invisible, c'est vraiment très bien pensé de ta part. J'ai bien entendu fait passer ton message à d'autres membres de l'Ordre, et plusieurs d'entre eux devraient venir te chercher aujourd'hui même. Nous sommes surchargés, depuis 2 jours, on comptabilise déjà 4 attaques sur des familles de sorciers issus de familles Muggle. Dès que nos membres auront fini leurs travaux, ils viendront te chercher pour te ramener ici.  
  
A bientôt,   
  
Tonks"  
  
Harry était profondément soulagé, il n'aurait vraisemblablement à endurer qu'une seule crise de nerf de son oncle ce jour-là. Le jeune sorcier se recoucha doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il pensait qu'il allait revoir toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Avant qu'il sombre une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres, Harry sentit qu'un léger filet de sang sortait de sa bouche... Mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger pour enlever cette preuve externe de son hémorragie interne. ( Je sais je sais c'est pas très beau comme formule mais on fait ce qu'on peut hein ^^ )  
  
La trêve fut cependant de courte durée, étant réveillé par les claques de sa tantes accompagnées des coups de poings de son gros porc de cousin. Harry ne put retenir le jet de sang qui lui était monté à la bouche sous l'effet des coups de poing du cochon. ( comprendre Duddykins(Dudlynouchet pour les francais)) Il cracha sur son oreiller, ce qui eut pour effet de faire immediatement stopper les deux autres. Ils avaient l'air, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, effrayés de la réaction innatendue du jeune homme. Ils sortirent donc rapidement de la pièce, et la tante du jeune Sorcier vérouilla la porte dès que son gros tas de fils fut sorti, (il avait eu du mal à se glisser au travers de l'encadrement de la porte.) non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard moqueur au jeune garçon.   
  
  
  
Cependant son oncle semblait en avoir décidé autrement, il avait certainement faim, et monta dans la chambre d'Harry, plus furieux que jamais. Harry l'entendit monter les escalier 4 à 4, ce qui tenait du miracle, pensa-t-il dans un élan de sarcasme, vu la taille et le poids que devait peser son oncle. Quoi qu'il en soit, le pacchyderme(comprendre Vernon Dursley 0_o ) finit par enfoncer la porte de la chambre de Harry, puis il se jeta sur le garçon, l'attrapa par le cou, et le souleva dans les airs, ce qui n'était pas trop dur, étant donné qu'Harry avait une corpulence plutôt faible, et qui ne s'était pas améliorée depuis le début des vacances et même un peu avant, depuis la mort de Sirius après l'attaque au Ministère de la Magie. Il jeta donc son filleul par terre, lui cracha dessus, partit chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Quand son oncle revint, il sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il avait été chercher un fouet... Le gros lard enleva son T-shirt à Harry et commença de le fouetter sans pitié, se réjouissant à chaque fois que le jeune homme laissait échapper un cri de douleur. Harry, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à contenir ces cris, il ne voulait en aucun cas contenter son oncle, mais la douleur se faisait trop intense, il sentait des gouttes de sang dégouliner le long de son flanc, pour aller s'écraser contre les lames de parquet constituant le sol de sa chambre. Son oncle paraissait infatiguable, et le temps qu'il passa ce matin là à faire souffrir son neveu parut interminable au jeune garçon... Ce dernier ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: que faisait Mr.Weasley?? Quand viendrait-il enfin le délivrer de ces monstres qui lui tenaient lieu d'une famille? Environ une heure de souffrance plus tard, Vernon Dursley arrêta de le fouetter en lui disant:  
  
"-Tu as de la chance, j'ai mal au bras tout de suite, mais ce soir, tu verras que je ne fatiguerai pas aussi vite que cela. Vaurien... Allez, vas me préparer mon petit-déjeuner, cet exercice m'a donné encore plus faim qu'avant."  
  
Cependant Harry ne bougea pas... Il ne pouvait plus bouger... Il n'y arrivait pas... En frappant autant sur son dos, son oncle lui avait brisé quelques vertèbres et déplacé d'autres. Harry allait mourrir dans les deux heures qui suivraient si personne ne s'occupait véritablement de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque son oncle se préparait à le frapper à nouveau qu'on put entendre trois "plop" différents, un dans la chambre de Harry et deux au rez de chaussée. Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement quand il entendit cela. La personne qui était dans la chambre de Harry ne pouvait être que Tonks, elle seule l'ayant déja vue. Les deux personnes au rez de chaussée devaient quant à elles être Mad Eye Moody et Mr Weasley. Tonks était pétrifiée d'horreur devant le spectacle qui se montrait à elle. Elle avait sa baguette magique à la main, ce qui suffisait à faire reculer l'oncle de Harry, et ce ne fut que lorsque les deux hommes ayant apparut en bas des escaliers se montrèrent dans la chambre que la jeune Auror reprit ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers l'oncle de Harry d'un air furieux, bientôt rejointe par les deux hommes qui avaient eu vite fait d'évaluer la situation. Le sang des trois membres de l'ordre n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'ils avaient vu dans quel état était Harry. D'un commun accord, et ainsi que la loi Magique le voulait dans un cas de sévices physiques importants, ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers Vernon Dursley et dirent, d'une voix remplie de Haine : "Avada Kedavra". Le gros tas prit successivement les sortilèges de tous les membres de l'Ordre, avant qu'ils ne s'absentent rapidement. Harry entendit qu'on disait encore 2 fois la formule fatidique, puis ils revinrent dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Tonks fit apparaître un brancard, tandis que les deux hommes le mettaient dessus avec douceur. Harry s'était évanoui, ne povant plus supporter la douleur lancinant qu'il éprouvait dans tout son corps. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ce fut ainsi que d'un commun accord, ils transplannèrent tous 4 à Ste-Mangouste, au service des gens ayant le plus besoin de soins, et en danger de mort. Dès que les Médicommages virent dans quel état était le jeune homme que ces trois personnes avaient amené, ils se précipitèrent sur lui, l'enveloppèrent dans des couvertures et l'emmenèrent dans une chambre privée, pour pouvoir lui prodiguer tous les soins dont il avait besoin. Ils l'installèrent donc sur un lit douillet, après avoir réparé les sévices que lui avaient imposé le fouet, tout du moins ce qui se voyait de l'extérieur, laissant tout de même des cicatrices indélébiles, que personne au monde ne pourrait faire disparaître. Ils avaient aussi fait disparaître la grande coupure qui barrait maintenant la joue de Harry, laissant encore une fois une cicatrice sur le visage du jeune garçon. L'un des Médicommages soumit ensuite Harry à un sort decouvert très récemment qui était l'équivalent des rayons X chez les Muggles, pour voir quels étaient les fractures et autres choses qu'Harry avit développé à l'intérieur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Arthur Weasley avait été chercher sa femme, Maugrey avait été chercher Dumbledore, à Hogwarts, et Tonks avait été chargée de veiller sur Harry durant leur absence. La jeune femme pleurait doucement dans le couloir, en dehors de la salle où les Médicommages avaient placé Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des gens normalement constitués pouvaient faire subir quelque chose comme cela à qui que ce soit. Cela faisait maintenant 6 heures que le jeune garçon était en train de se faire soigner dans cette salle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un se faire soigner pendant autant de temps d'affilée. Un médicommage sortit bientôt de la pièce, et s'adressa à la jeune femme:  
  
"-Bonjour Mademoiselle, êtes vous de la famille de ce garçon?  
  
-Non, non pas de sa famille, je suis une Auror, et j'ai été chercher le garçon après qu'il m'ait envoyé un hibou de détresse. Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter. Il vit chez des Muggles durant la période de l'été, et c'est son oncle et le reste de sa famille qui lui ont fait subir cela. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils soient méchants et stupides à ce point, qui pourrait faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point pour le plaisir?  
  
-Vous avez raison, c'est inhumain, mais venons-en à l'état de Mr.Potter, puisque c'est lui... Il va s'en sortir, heureusement, mais ce ne sera pas sans séquelles, il gardera tout d'abord les cicactrices dues à ces sévices corporels, puis il mettra un certain temps pour se remettre totalement, il ne faut pas que vous comptiez sortir d'ici avec lui avant une semaine de soins ici. Par contre, après cette période, il sera totalement remis et pourra sortir pour venir avec lui. Si vous avez appliqué la loi, il n'a normalement plus de famille, si?  
  
-Non, il n'a plus de famille, mais le Professeur Dumbledore se portera certainement garant de Mr.Potter.  
  
-En effet Tonks, je vais me charger de Mr.Potter quand il sortira d'ici. Je l'emmenerai à Hogwarts dès qu'il sera remis. dit une voix, qui était familière à la jeune femme. Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver, accompagné de Maugrey.  
  
-Parfait, dans ce cas, je retourne finir les soins de Mr.Potter pour aujourd'hui. Je vous appellerai quand nous aurons fini. Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à Mr.Dumbledore et Mr.Moody l'état de santé de Mr.Potter."  
  
Une fois que le Médicommage fut retourné dans la salle, Tonks entreprit de raconter aux nouveaux arrivants dans quel état était Harry, et recommença pour Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tard. Tous attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir aller voir le jeune homme, pour le réconforter et lui dire certaines choses qui pourraient lui faire plaisir, et qu'ils n'avaient appris que très récemment.  
  
Ils ne purent rentrer que 4 heures plus tard, après qu'un autre Médicommages leur ait fait un rapport très détaillé sur l'état de santé de Harry. Ils avaient aisément put reconstituer la colonne vertébrale, mais avaient eu beaucoup plus de mal à stopper les hémorragies multiples et assez importantes qu'Harry avait dévéloppé. Ils avaient aussi soigné les autres fractures, comme celles de ses côtes où encore de son poignet gauche, plus certaines autres, mineures pour la plupart. Il ne leut cacha pas qu'ils avaient failli perdre le jeune garçon plusieurs fois au cours des soins, mais qu'il s'était admirablement battu pour rester en vie. Le Médicommage avait l'air exténué. Il prit une fiole dans sa poche, en vida le contenu, laissa paraître une grimmace et repartit, ayant l'air beaucoup plus dynamique. Les potions de vitalité étaient toujours en usage, de plus en plus des Médicommages en avaient besoin pour tenir le coup dans les urgences de Ste-Mangouste. Quand ils entrèrent, ce fut un choc pour la plus grande majorité des personnes. Harry était couché dans un lit blanc, qui contrastait énormément avec le noir que lui procuraient les hématomes. Ils furent aussi passablement étonnés par l'importance de la nouvelle cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue droite. Son visage paraissait maintenant beaucoup plus sérieux et encore plus marqué par les évenements qu'il avait traversé jusqu'ici qu'auparavant. Il paraissait plus vieux et aussi plus mature. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à parler avec lui, mais il s'endormait souvent, la fatigue l'accablant toujours autant. Ils se retirèrent après cette demi-heure pour le laisser se reposer tranquillement, sans avoir à se préocuper de savoir si toutes ces personnes étaient toujours à ses côtés. Cependant, quand Tonks s'apprêtait à sortir, Harry attrapa sa main, pour lui demander de rester. Il n'était visiblement pas rassuré de rester tout seul, et Tonks se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête. Elle appréciait beaucoup Harry depuis l'été précédent, où ils avaient pas mal parlé. Harry lui aussi aimait beaucoup la jeune Auror, et la considérait un peu comme sa grande soeur. Une grande soeur qui était gentille et à la fois maternelle. C'était une présence appaisante pour Harry qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Tonks elle aussi était fatiguée par les évènements de la journée. Elle se fit apparaître un lit aux côtés de celui de Harry et s'y coucha, bercée par la respiration régulière du jeune garçon.  
  
Une semaine passa ainsi, entre visites et balades dans les couloirs, quand enfin les Médicommages consentirent à le laisser sortir. Harry s'était considérablement rapproché de Tonks durant cette semaine de convalescence. La jeune femme et lui s'entendaient à merveille, chacun semblant maintenant considérer l'autre comme un membre de sa famille. Mrs.Weasley avait eu un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'Harry avait préféré retenir Tonks le premier soir au lieu d'elle, mais ce fut vite dissipé lorsque le lendemain, alors qu'elle avait voulu partir, Harry l'avait retenue pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, et l'avait enlacée comme il l'aurait fait pour une mère. Au fond, si Tonks était sa grande soeur, sa mère ne pouvait être que Molly Weasley, qui s'était toujours préoccupée de lui, qui le considérait maintenant comme l'un de ses fils à part entière. 


	3. Chapitre 3 Retour A Hogwarts

Coucou me revoilà ! J'ai été vraiment étonné de voir que seulement deux personnes avaient reviewé pour mon dernier chapitre, mais je crois en connaître la cause, je l'avais posté en début d'après midi, alor que d'habitude je les poste le soir, et donc elle n'est pa parue le matin, alors que tout le monde peut lire l'histoire. Enfin bon, je dis tout de même un grand merci aux deux reviewers(euses) qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir en voyant qu'ils suivaient mon histoire... Je continue donc cette fic pour le moment en attendant que les cours reprennent, et j'ai vraiment peur de ne pouvoir que très peu poster de nouveaux chapitres durant cette nouvelle année. Je rentre en 1ere S et je suis déjà passé de justesse donc je vais essayer de mettre le paquet. J'essaierai de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit très gros, je n'aurai que très peu de temps à consacrer à notre très cher Harry. J'informe aussi ceux qui ne me connaissent pas que j'écris aussi une autre fic, mais que j'upload moins souvent en ce moment(je me consacre surtout sur celle-ci en ce,moment) vous pourrez trouver cette autre fic en clikan sur mon nom, je pense, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !! Merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. ( et ça me ferait encore plus plaisir si plus de monde reviewait... ^^ :) ) Voilà Enjoy reading and review, what more can i say, this is just about a question of time if i can't write more chapters.... I hope you will review ( yé je me la pete en anglais :p hihihi halala enfin bon tout ça pour vous dire de REVIEW !!! POUR qUE JE SACHE SI CA VOUS A PLU OU pas, pask bon ehin ^^ . Allé tcho^^. ThTomeWriter  
  
Chapitre 3 - Retour à Hogwarts  
  
Quand Albus Dumbledore revint à Ste-Mangouste, Harry sut que l'heure de partir était venue. Il se leva donc pour dire bonjour à son directeur, puis quand celui-ci dit au jeune homme de se préparer, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il rassembla toutes ses affaires dans un temps record, sous l'oeil amusé du vieil homme. Le directeur tenait à la main une bottine raccornie, qui devait sûrement être un Portkey, selon Harry. Le directeur, quand il vit la lueur de crainte dans les yeux de son élève s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant que c'était lui-même qui l'avait créée. Harry s'appaisa quelque peu, et s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers son directeur. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapota le Portkey en murmurant quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Le directeur lui dit alors qu'il venait juste d'ensorceler le Portkey, pour que celui-ci les mène à Hogsmeade. Harry posa alors son doigt sur l'objet, et ressentit la même chose que ce fameux soir, à la fin de la 3ème tâche, où un portkey l'avait amené jusqu'à Voldemort. Harry eut l'énorme soulagement de voir qu'il était arrivé devant chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes qui se trouvait à Hogsmeade. Il avait pendant un instant eu peur que son directeur ne soit pas le bon, et qu'il ait été sous l'emprise de la potion Polynectar. Le directeur et son élève prirent donc la direction du château en passant par le chemin extérieur. Harry ne doutait pas que Dumbledore ne connaisse pas chaque passage secret, mais il était mieux de passer par l'extérieur, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de personnes indésirables. Ils furent bientôt arrivés dans le parc qui, contrairement à d'habitude, en temps de classes, était vide. Il semblait que même Hagrid était absent, ce qui parut bizarre à Harry, qui avait repris l'habitude de revoir son Grand Ami. Il pensa alors qu'il était probable qu'il ait été voir son frère dans la forêt interdite, espérant pouvoir, avec un peu de chance, le rendre quelque peu plus sociable. "Fat chance" pensa Harry... Il continua donc sa marche aux côtés de Dumbledore, qui avait remarqué qu'Harry regardait la hutte du Garde des Clés de Hogwarts d'un air absent. Son directeur était très silencieux, c'était à vrai dire la première fois que Harry le voyait sans qu'il parle ou donne son avis sur quelque chose. Il pensa alors que, tout comme l'année précédente alors qu'il était avec les membres de l'Ordre, il ne voulait pas qu'un oreille indiscrète ébruite la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir.  
  
Comme d'habitude, les portes du Hall étaient fermées, et Dumbledore les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique, pour éviter de faire souffrir ses vieux os. Le directeur prit alors la direction de son bureau, toujours suivi de son élève, qui semblait on ne peut plus heureux de revenir à Hogwarts plus tôt que prévu. C'était en effet une occasion unique pour lui de passer les vacances à l'écart de tout, et plus particulièrement des Dursley, tout comme de ses amis. Il éprouvait le besoin de rester seul, et de penser à ce qu'il allait faire pour contrer Voldemort, sans pour autant risquer la vie des personnes qui lui étaient proches par la même occasion. La perte de Sirius était toujours aussi présente dans la tête de Harry, c'était le seul, avec Hermione, qui l'avait toujours soutenu quoi qu'il fasse, et quelles que soient les conséquences de ses actes. Certes, il voulait qu'Harry survive, et c'était pour cela qu'il était mort, en signe d'un dernier geste de bravoure et pour faire honneur à ses deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient morts à cause de lui. Mais maintenant, pensait Harry, Sirius est mort à cause de moi, pour me protéger, et la seule chose que je puisse faire est de tuer Voldemort ainsi que ses fidèles, pour venger l'honneur souillé par le Ministère et les Mangemorts de son parrain. Il voulait avant tout tuer Voldemort, pour que tous ces carnages s'arrêtent, mais aussi pour venger ses parents, qui étaient morts pour lui. Ce fut sur ces pensées que le jeune homme arriva dans le bureau de son directeur, où someillait Fumseck, sur son perchoir. L'oiseau était toujours aussi beau, et son plumage était magnifique et inaltéré, sauf à un endroit, où l'on pouvait voir que deux plumes avaient été enlevées.... Celle qui avait servi pour fabriquer la baguette d'Harry, et celle qui avait servi pour celle de Voldemort... Les baguettes jumelles, ayant servi l'une contre l'autre, dans le Priori Incantatem, à la fin de la derniere tâche, avant qu'Harry ne s'échappe.  
  
Le directeur s'assit à son bureau et regarda Harry avec un air très sérieux, que l'on ne voyait apparaître sur le visage du vieux directeur que dans de très rares occasions. Il avait certainement quelque chose de très important à lui demander, où quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer. Harry s'assit donc en face du bureau directoral et regarda un instant son directeur, avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole:  
  
"-Harry, si tu es ici, à Hogwarts, c'est à cause de Lily et James Potter, tes parents, et de Sirius Black. En effet, chacun d'entre eux m'avait légalement désigné comme tuteur légal en cas de décès de l'un où l'autre, et ceci serait valable même au cas où ce seraient les Dursley qui étaient morts. Tu es donc sous ma tutelle désormais. C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais c'est ainsi. Durant ces vacances, tu vas aller étudier, avec moi bien entendu, dans une salle spéciale qui se trouve dans Poudlard. Dans cette salle, le temps qui s'écoule est ralenti, en y passant 15 jours, c'est comme si tu passais 1 an à l'extérieur, et je compte sur le fait que nous allons y passer 2 ans tous les deux, pour que je puisse t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, pour que tu puisses enfin utiliser tes pouvoirs, immenses, je dois le dire... Pour tout t'avouer, tes pouvoirs sont largement aussi puissants que les miens, voire même plus, mais pour le moment, ceci est difficile à déterminer. Nous allons rentrer dans cette salle dès demain. Il ne te restera que 2 semaines de vacances après notre entraînement spécial. Vu ton jeune âge, il se peut que nous finissions de t'entraîner un peu avant le terme de ces deux ans. Vas à ton dortoir maintenant, il faut que tu sois en forme pour rentrer dans la salle, l'atmosphère y est très différente de ce que nous connaissons ici... Tu devras d'abord te débrouiller pendant 6 mois tout seul, puis ensuite, et seulement ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi. Vas maintenant, et si tu as des questions, tu me les poseras dans 6 mois, quand tu seras finalement prêt. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre cela, Harry, dit le directeur en voyant que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose tout en fronçant les sourcils. Mais tu verras que ce sera pour le mieux, tu comprendras alors quelle était ma position. Vas maintenant, le mot de passe de ta salle commune est "Griffo". "  
  
Le jeune homme se leva, salua son directeur et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors... Ainsi les Dursley étaient morts... Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il n'était pas ravi de savoir qu'ils étaient morts, mais cela ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça... Après tout, ils avaient toujours tout fait pour rendre la vie du jeune homme invivable... Il n'aurait plus jamais à y retourner, et cela, il en était content. Il arriva rapidement devant la grosse dame, la salua, et lui donna le mot de passe que lui avait communiqué son directeur auparavant. Sa tête bouillonnait de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser au vieil homme, mais il allait devoir attendre six mois pour enfin pouvoir les poser. Il monta rapidement au dortoir des sixième année, qui, à sa grande surprise, était vraiment beaucoup plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'ici. Il se dirigea vers sa malle, en sortit des parchemins et commença à écrire les questions qu'il voulait poser à son directeur, au cas où il ne s'en souviendrait pas dans les 6 mois à venir. Une fois qu'il eut fini cela, quelque chose piqua sa curiosité : comment étaient faits les dortoirs des filles?? Harry s'était souvent posé la question auparavant, mais n'avait jamais pu vérifier par lui-même, les dortoirs étant toujours pleins de filles prêtes à le lyncher si jamais il avait osé faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans le couloir et l'escalier qui leur était destiné. Harry partit donc, avec l'idée d'aller voir, mais, sa grande surprise, au moment où il allait monter dans les dortoirs, une grande cloison de pierre s'abattit devant ses yeux. Pestant, Harry chercha un moyen de dissiper cet obstacle innatendu mais n'y parvint pas. Il remonta donc dans son dortoir, en colère de ne pas avoir pu résoudre ce mystère... " Un jour je le saurai " se promit-il. Ce fut sur cette promesse faite à lui-même que le jeune homme s'endormit, quelque peu impatient d'aller dans cette fameuse salle, où il serait coupé du reste du monde pendant 6 mois... Que du bonheur en perspective! Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qui lui semblait bon sans avoir d'arrières pensées.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, il était très excité, il s'habilla donc très vite et se hâta de prendre toutes les affaires qui lui tenaient à coeur avant de les mettre dans un sac qu'il fit rapetisser grace à un sort. ("reducto!"). Il avait mis dans ce sac, sa cape d'invisibilité, tous ses derniers manuels scolaires, son balai, ainsi qu'un chaudron, au cas où il aurait à faire une potion contre un empoisonnement où une blessure quelconque. Il mit donc ce sac miniaturisé dans sa poche et se dépêcha d'aller vers la grande Salle, où le directeur l'attendait certainement. En effet, le vieil homme l'attendait, assis seul, à la table des professeurs. Tous les autres enseignants avaient dû rentrer chez eux et Rogue devait se terrer quelque part pour éviter de se faire découvrir par les Mangemorts ayant, maintenant que leur maître était revenu au pouvoir, repris leurs sombres activités en terrorisant et massacrant de pauvres gens innocents, des gens qui s'opposaient à leur maître, où encore des sorciers considérés comme impurs et ayant du sang de Muggle. Enfin bref, tout était redevenu comme avant qu'Harry ait renvoyé Voldemort se cacher la première fois, un royaume de terreur, où plus personne ne se faisait confiance, ce qui entraînait souvent des duels, entre personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des Mangemorts, mais la suspicion était bien souvent celle qui l'emportait par rapport à la raison. Harry était heureux de pouvoir échapper à tout cela pendant 2 ans, cela allait lui faire du bien et il allait enfin pouvoir s'entraîner sérieusement pour pouvoir se battre éfficacement contre son ennemi juré, et exterminer ses Mangemorts. Le vieil homme, dès que son élève fut assis, claqua des doigts, et, aussitôt, de nombreux plats apparurent sur la table, permettant aux deux hommes de manger à leur faim. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur copieux repas, le vieil homme conduisit Harry devant une grande porte, fermée par un immense cadenas immunisé à toutes sortes de magies, et que seul Dumbledore pouvait ouvrir en touchant de son plein gré la serrure. Le système d'ouverture de cette porte était connu de chaque directeur de Hogwarts depuis la création du collège, un peu plus de 1000 ans auparavant. Quand la porte fut ouverte, le directeur se poussa, et invita Harry à rentrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'entendre un vague " à dans six mois" avant que la porte ne se referme et ne se revérouille magiquement. Quand Harry vit où il avait atterri, il eut un léger sourire. Une sorte de désert s'étendait devant lui, à sa droite se trouvait une immense jungle, a sa gauche se trouvait une montagne très haute, avec de la neige et des parois très abruptes. Quand il se retourna à nouveau, la porte avait disparu pour laisser la place à une grande plage de sable fin sur laquelle venaient s'écraser des vagues d'eau douce. Il était face au plus grand lac qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Celui-ci devait mesurer en superficie 3 à 4 fois plus que celui de Poudlard. Harry était toujours impressionné de voir tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec de la Magie. Il choisir donc d'aller, pour le moment, vers la jungle , qui lui paraissait assez proche mais qui pourrait aussi lui fournir un abri substantiel en cas de pluie. En pensant à la pluie, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia: c'était un vrai ciel. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la lisière de la jungle, qui s'annonçait plus épaisse et peut-être aussi plus dangereuse que ce qu'il avait put immagineR. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de rebrousser chemin, et, tout en sortant sa baguette magique, il s'avança prudemment dans la végétation. Il  
  
Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et se décida à trouver, en premier lieu, un endroit pour établir son campement, un campement dont il aurait certainement besoin pour se reposer et entreposer ses objets. Il marcha ainsi pendant deux heures environ, sursautant à chaque craquement de brindilles. Il avait put s'apercevoir quelques minutes après s'être introduit dans la forêt que cette dernière était habitée de toutes sortes d'animaux. Il avait pu voir des insectes, des oiseaux, ainsi qu'une ombre furtive qu'Harry avait identifié comme une panthère. Il avait aisément pu identifier cet animal, car il avait toujours fasciné le jeune garçon, même alors qu'il était inconscient du fait qu'il était un sorcier. Sans qu'il ait jamais pu expliquer pourquoi, le jeune homme s'était toujours senti attiré par ce magnifique animal, qui disposait d'une souplesse et d'une puissance assez rare, même chez les animaux. Il avait même été tenté d'approcher le félin, mais s'était rendu compte que si la bête l'attaquait, il ne saurait pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était donc à contre-coeur qu'il avait repris, silencieusement, son chemin, en quête d'une sorte de petite clairière. Il en avait jusqu'ici vu plusieurs, mais qui étaient trop grandes, il aurait pu faire une cible facile en étant trop exposé. Ce fut sur ces réflexions, et au bord de l'épuisement, que Harry arriva sur une clairière qui illustrait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Les arbres autour lui conféraient de l'ombre, tout en laissant passer, par-ci par-là, quelques rayons de soleil. Il se positionna donc au milieu de la clairière, et sortit le sac miniaturisé de sa poche. Il agita légèrement sa baguette en direction du récipient où il avait déposé ses affaires, alors que celui- ci s'agrandissait, pour prendre rapidement la taille qu'il avait à l'origine. Pendant un instant, Harry s'attendit à recevoir un hibou de la part du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, qui ne le raterait pas, surtout après l'audience dont il avait écopé l'année précédente, pour s'être défendu contre des Dementors, que son "cher" professeur de DCFM, Mrs.Umbridge, travaillant au Ministère, lui avait gentiment envoyé "pour faire bouger les choses". Harry s'en était tiré à bon compte grâce à Dumbledore, qui était devenu son avocat le temps de l'audience. Une fois que ses affaires eurent toutes retrouvé leur taille normale, Harry leva sa baguette, et fit apparaître de fines cordelettes à ses pieds. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, vers les arbres environnant cette fois-ci, en faisant décoller plusieurs. Harry les posa doucement par terre, et les coupa à l'aide du sort que Ron avait utilisé deux ans auparavant pour essayer de se débarasser des dentelles ornant sa "magnifique" robe de soirée. Une fois que les planches furent découpées au goût de Harry, ce dernier en mit certaines à la verticale, dressant un mur, et d'autres à l'horizontale, formant le futur plancher de la maison du jeune homme. Harry répéta plusieurs fois cette opération, et finit par obtenir une petite cabane à l'air accueuillant. Il découpa dans la maison plusieurs ouvertures, l'une pour la porte, et les autres pour les fenêtres. Il fit apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, des charnières, l'une sur la porte, et l'autre sur l'un des murs de la maison. Il prit les cordelettes qu'il avait fait apparaître auparavant et attacha ainsi la porte au mur. Certes, l'angle d'ouverture n'était pas parfait, mais ce n'était pas si mal pour voir qu'Harry avait fait cela rapidement. Il répéta l'opération sur les fenêtres, puis d'un geste de baguette magique, fit apparaître, au terme de longs efforts, une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir comme une personne qu'il estimait civilisée.  
  
Il resta là pendant quelques minutes, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, et permettant à son esprit de tourner à toute vitesse... Il avait maintenant un abri, c'était bien, et il en était fier, mais comment allait- il faire pour savoir, parmis toutes les baies qu'il avait vu en cherchant sa clairière, lesquelles étaient commestibles?? Ce ne fut qu'au terme d'une longue réflexion qu'Harry se souvint qu'il était un sorcier, et que par conséquent, il pouvait faire apparaître diverses choses, et en ce cas là, de la nourritute. Harry se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, et sans plus attendre, il se mit à l'oeuvre. Faire apparaître des objets nécessitait, lorsqu'on y était pas encore habitué, une grande concentration... Peu de puissance magique suffisait pour faire apparaître des objets, mais la concentration était primordiale. Harry savait comment faire pour l'avoir lu, l'année précédente, en recherchant, à l'un de ses rares moments perdus de l'année, de nouvelles techniques à apprendre à ses membres du DA. Il était tombé sur cela par hasard, et, par curiosité, avait fini par lire toute la rubrique traitant de ce sujet. Hermione avait d'ailleurs été très fière de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ainsi penché sur des livres, en train d'étudier. Il réussit bientôt à faire apparaître un sandwich devant lui, qu'il mangea à belles dents. Une fois qu'il fut un peu requinqué, il se concentra à nouveau pour faire apparaître, cette fois-ci, un lit, pour qu'il puisse se reposer, après la journée qu'il estimait comme plutôt dure. Heureusement qu'il était un sorcier, sinon, dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait put advenir de lui dans un monde tel que celui-ci. Avant d'aller se coucher, toutefois, il fit apparaître des étagères de diverses formes, sur lesquelles il rangea toutes ses affaires, et plus particulièrement les manuels scolaires qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il fit apparaître aussi à côte de son lit une table de chevet, pour qu'il puisse poser ses lunettes et ses livres. Il fit apparaître des bougies, flottant à mi-hauteur, pour éclairer un peu la pièce, maintenant qu'il avait fermé tout les volets et la porte à l'aider d'un sortilège. Sa maison était maintenant tout à fait inviolable, sauf pour un sorcier. Harry se coucha donc seulement une heure et demie après qu'il ait fait apparaître son lit, ses réserves magiques et physiques en ayant prit un sérieux coup après cette longue journée.  
  
Et voilà, terminé le chapitre 3, je l'ai fait encore un peu plus long que le dernier, c'est donc le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit !! Ca se fête !! Garçon !! Champagne pour tout le monde !! Non alors blague à part, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je continue à écrire. C'est que pour vous, ça prend 5-10 minutes à lire, mais pour moi, ça fait une heure et quart à martyriser le clavier de mon pauvre ordinateur (enfin pour un chapitre de cette longueur, pour les chapitres que je poste pour mon autre fic, je mets beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire) enfin bon voilà , une review, ça ne met pas longtemps à écrire, et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur, donc SVP appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran !!! Merci ! Tcho^^ et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. 


	4. Chapitre 4 La découverte d'un monde nou...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf le monde imaginaire.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir même quand yen a pas beaucoup ( continue de lire et de reviewer !! merci (  
  
France950 : Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire lui aussi (. Merci pour ta review (  
  
Oyne : Merci pour tes deux reviews, mais tu sais, j'ai lu toutes les fics en français spoilers du tome 5 et l'idée est déjà exploitée, d'autre part je ne suis pas convaincu et j'ai déjà prévu la suite de ma fic, désolé donc mais merci pour ton idée, c'était gentil. Continue de reviewer !  
  
Jeanne D'Arc : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu me lisais ( j'ai déjà vu ton nom dans les reviews d'autres fics et ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu me lis ( Merci donc pour ta review, mon nouveau chapitre, le voilà, régale toi (  
  
Oyne (pour mon autre fic) : Attends un peu en ce moment je fais évoluer cette fic là, et je ne m'occupe pas trop de l'autre, mais quand je vais m'y remettre, tu verras, il y aura d'autres explications n'aie crainte. Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens aiment mes fics . Ahlala, quand on a du talent que voulez-vous ?? ^^ je rigole . Merci pour ta review  
  
Caroline Black : Merci pour ta nouvelle review, en ce qui concerne Fumseck (Fawkes pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le nom Français) j'ai pensé que même s'il se renouvelait, il pouvait toujours garder cette marque, enfin bon ce n'est pas non plus très important pour le moment, mais ta remarque m'a fait réfléchir et je pense que je vais modifier quelque chose dans la suite de ma fic. Tu verras bien ( . Je continue je continue ne t'inquiètes pas ( merci encore pour ta review !  
  
Serena24 : Je suis honnoré de voir que l'un de mes auteurs préféré me review ! En ce qui concerne le travail de Harry je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, j'en avais marre qu'il continue de faire comme il faisait jusqu'ici : dire holala il va falloir que je tue Voldemort, mais qu'il ne fasse rien. Enfin bon voilà une chose de réglée, et son travail n'est bien entendu pas encore terminé, et tu vas pouvoir voir les progrès énormes qu'il a fait depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Allez à bientôt et merci pour ta review. Continue de poster, toi aussi, que je puisse reviewer à mon tour. Allez (. ha oui, en ce qui concerne les Dursley, je n'ai pas voulu les envoyer à Azkaban (j'y avais pensé) car Azkaban est une prison pour Sorciers !! Or les Dursley sont des sales Moldus donc voilà. Je préfère les faire mourir pour qu'Harry n'aie plus jamais à s'en soucier. Merci encore pour ta longue review, ça m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir.  
  
Crystalia : Si je m'en suis un peu inspiré mais tu vas pouvoir voir qu'il n'y aura plus vraiment d'inspiration sur DBZ maintenant. Il se trouve que je suis un grand fan de DBZ et donc je remercie Mr.Akira Toriyama pour son idée et m'excuse sincèrement de lui avoir un peu piké (. Allez ciao.  
  
Chapitre 4 - La découverte d'un monde nouveau.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait de nombreuses courbatures et du mal à se souvenir pourquoi il était ici, et non dans son lit, dans le dortoir des Gryffindor. ILe ne mit cependant pas trop de temps à se ressaisir et fit apparaître, sans plus perdre de temps, un plateau petit-déjeuner avec, lui semblait-il, déjà beaucoup plus de facilité que la veille. Il n'était qu'un peu essouflé après avoir fait apparaître son repas, alors que la veille au soir, il aurait du s'asseoir... Etait-il possible que son pouvoir se développe aussi vite? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, à cause d'un grand tremblement qui fit vibrer son abri, encore peu élaboré. Il sortit donc sa baguette Magique et se rua à l'extérieur. Quand il vit quelle était la cause du tremblement, il eut un hoquet de terreur et tenta de reculer à taton pour retourner dans sa "maison". Cependant... la bête était magnifique... Il aurait pu être certain que cette panthère, majestueuse et puissante, était la même que celle qu'il avait vu la veille. Il rangea donc doucement sa baguette, et s'approcha de la bête sans détourner le regard. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre du magnifique félin, Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête.  
  
"-Bonjour à toi, Harry Potter, je suis content que tu aies finalement prit conscience de ton lien très particulier avec moi.  
  
-Heu... Je le suis aussi mais... Comment dire... Comment se fait-il que je puisse entendre ce que vous dites? Après tout, vous êtes une panthère !  
  
-J'avais cru comprendre que tu comprenais ce que disaient les serpents... Pourquoi ne comprendrais-tu pas les dires d'une panthère? Enfin bon, passons sur ce détail et venons-en au fait. J'ai vu, lorsque tu t'es approché de moi sans défense, et ayant rengainné ta baguette intentionnellement, que tu ne me voulais aucun mal, bien au contraire. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à rentrer en contact avec toi. Si tu peux comprendre ce que je dis, c'est tout bêtement car je suis l'animal qui te conviendrait le mieux sous une forme Animagi. Si tu sais ce qu'est un Animagus, tu comprendras tout le sens de ce que je viens de dire. Une fois qu'une personne a parlé avec son animal, il sera obligé, un jour où l'autre, de fusionner avec cet animal, même s'il ne le veut pas forcément. Mais en ce qui te concerne, cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger, je me trompe?  
  
-Non ! Bien au contraire, vous avez su lire dans mes pensées, devenir Animagus est l'un de mes plus grands rêves! dit Harry avec véhémence. Comment dois-je procéder??  
  
-Je t'aiderai tout au long de ce processus fastidieux. Maintenant que tu as trouvé ton animal ( moi quoi ); tu vas devoir en premier lieu subir un entraînement physique important, car tu n'es pour l'instant pas capable d'endurer la transformation. Ton esprit est bien trempé et le pourrait mais ton corps ne suivrait pas. Enfin bon, une fois que nous aurons fini l'entraînement, car tu seras sous mes ordres, nous passerons à la partie concentration, où nous devrons apprendre à parler à l'autre par télépathie. Je sais que pour ton père et les autres Maraudeurs, cela avait pris un certain temps... Mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons le même problème.  
  
-Vous connaissiez les Maraudeurs? demanda Harry?  
  
-Disons que je ne les connaissais pas en vrai, mais j'avais suivi leur processus de transformation avec beaucoup d'intêret. Vois-tu, c'est la première fois en 500 ans qu'un humain pénètre dans cette salle. 500 ans de ton temps bien sur. Et une fois que nous aurons appris la télépathie, hé bien... Nous passerons à la pratique.  
  
-Très bien. Je vais faire de mon mieux... Je dois réussir à maîtriser ma transformation avant que Dumbledore ne vienne ici. Commençons dès maintenant.  
  
-Je suis d'accord, il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons les seuls au courant de cette transformation, elle pourrait t'apporter bien des avantages, et le fait que certains de tes amis ne le sachent pas ne serait pas non plus gênant. Plus il y aura de monde qui sais que tu te transformes, et plus il y a de chances que la nouvelle se répande très vite, à cause d'une gaffe de l'un ou de l'autre. Je pense notamment à Mr.Weasley, qui est vraiment trop impulsif. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne pourra jamais accéder à sa forme Animagus, il ne se découragerait pas pour l'entraînement physique, mais pour l'entraînement mental, il manquerait de patience, cela est certain. Vois-tu, Harry Potter j'ai suivi toute ta vie, en la regardant par tes yeux. Je connais tout de toi, et de tes amis. Je sais ce que tu as éprouvé quand Sirius est mort au Ministere de la Magie, mais sache que tout espoir n'est pas encore évanoui. Vois-tu, le passage voûté dans lequel il est tombé dans ce service du Ministère, n'est autre qu'un espèce de passage dimmensionnel, qui a toujours existé. Ton parrain a donc été probablement projeté dans cette dimmension car, vois-tu, tout les Animagus, lorsqu'ils meurent d'une manière non-naturelle, se retrouvent ici, dans cette dimmension. Il y aura toujours un espoir pour que tu le revoies, mais il te faudra chercher pendant longtemps, ce monde est 13 fois plus petit que la terre, mais reste tout de même très vaste.  
  
-Je comprends... Et je ferai tout pour retrouver mon parrain. Il faut que dans deux mois je puisse me transformer, il me restera alors 4 mois pour rechercher Sirius, et il faut que je le trouve, il le faut... Il n'est pas question que je le laisse ici alors qu'il y a une possibilité de le retrouver. Sous ma nouvelle forme, j'irai beaucoup plus vite, je suis sûr que je pourrai le retrouver... Si ça se savait, ça ferait du bruit à l'extérieur... Que dois-je faire pour m'entraîner physiquement?  
  
-Tu dois tout d'abord imaginer quels mouvements tu pourrais faire lorsque tu seras une panthère. Dans cela, je peux bien evidemment t'aider, cela serait sinon trop compliqué et ta transformation pourrait s'en trouver ratée. Tu vas tout d'abord t'entraîner à sauter, le plus loin que tu le pourras, en te rattrapant sur les mains, comme un gymnaste pourrait le faire, et, si possible, enchaîner des figures plus compliquées par la suite. Plus ton corps sera éprouvé, plus la transfromation sera facile par la suite. Nous allons commencer dès maintenant"  
  
Pendant plus d'un mois, l'entraînement physique se prolongea, donnant à Harry le physique bien mérité d'un athlète. A raison de 8 heures d'entraînement quotidiens, Harry pouvait maintenant égaler un gymanste de haut niveau. Il avait aussi passablement amélioré sa maison, transformant les murs en pierre, et les battants de porte jusqu'ici en bois en verre pour les fenêtres et en fer pour la porte. Ce lourd battant de fer, ainsi que les fenêtres, ne pouvaient maintenant plus souvrir que sous le contact de la peau de Harry, suite à l'exposition à un charme que le jeune homme avait inventé en cherchant bien. Il avait découvert durant ces six mois qu'inventer des sortilèges n'était pas si compliqué que cela. Il suffisait de penser à l'effet du sortilège voulu et à lui donner une formule. Le jeune homme avait découvert que souvent les formules avaient un rapport avec le sort qui était lancé par la suite, via la baguette magique. Il en avait donc crée plusieurs, et avait aussi développé plusieurs charmes utiles dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait aussi appris à Transplanner, c'est de loin ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps à maîtriser. Il avait placé beaucoup de temps dans cet entraînement aussi, mais était maintenant fier de lui. Depuis qu'il était dans la salle, il dormait au maximum 6 heures par nuit, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps ( 18 heures ) pour travailler sa transformation et le développement de sa Magie. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un mois et demie que la panthère dit à Harry que l'entraînement physique était désormais terminé et qu'il ne lui faudrait plus que l'entretenir désormais. L'entraînement moral et psychique allait maintenant commencer. C'était selon la panthère, soit une étape très dure, soit une étape excessivement facile, cela dépendait principalement de la puissance du sorcier désirant se transformer, et de la volonté qu'il mettait à vouloir se transformer. Peu de gens étaient capables de se transformer, et cette étape en était la principale raison. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'Harry commença à entendre la voix de la panthère se former dans sa tête, puis il vit apparaître la tête du magnifique félin, telle qu'il aurait pu la voir s'il avait ouvert ses yeux. Il les avait pour le moment fermés, pour que rien ne vienne déranger sa concentration. Il tenta de lui répondre, mais tout ce qui sortait de son esprit ne formait que des sons variant, se rapprochant parfois d'onomatopées, où de sons que lui même n'avait encore jamais entendu. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs parut très étonnant, car, ayant grandi avec Dudley, il s'attendait désormais à connaître tous les bruits possibles et immaginables. Enfin bon... En se concentrant encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il parvint à articuler "Est-ce que vous m'entendez?" avant de rompre le lien, sa concentration ayant elle-même été rompue par un grand bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait exploser une charge de dynamite devant le battant magiquement ensorcelé. Harry attrapa donc rapidement sa baguette et, sans faire de bruit, sortit par l'une des fenêtres. Il contourna donc le premier coin, puis, se jetant un charme de Désillusion, il jeta un oeil sur ce qui avait pu interrompre sa concentration. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un homme grand et sale se jetait sur la porte à intervalles réguliers, essayant par la même occasion de la faire sauter. Harry cria alors :  
  
"-QUI ETES VOUS?? QUE ME VOULEZ-VOUS?"  
  
L'homme parut effrayé et se tourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où était venu le son. Harry, toujours sous l'emprise du charme de Desillusion, était manifestement invisible aux yeux de l'homme, dont le regard balayait la zone où se trouvait Harry à toute vitesse, reflettant une peur visible. L'homme ouvrit alors la bouche et commença à dire :  
  
"-Qui etes VOUS ? Moi, j'habite dans cette jungle, et c'est vous qui vous êtes installé au milieu sans ma permission !! Je vous demande expressement de partir. Je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque vienne troubler le repos dans lequel je suis depuis que ce fichu mage noir m'a "tué". Montrez-vous, au moins !  
  
-Je ne montrerait pas pour le moment, sachez seulement que je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis ici pour m'entraîner et je n'aimerais pas à avoir à vous faire partir par la force. dit Harry d'une voix assurée. Il se tenait toujours en face de l'homme, qui ne semblait pas comprendre d'où venait la voix. Harry avait compris que l'homme connaissait l'existence de la Magie, mais il ne souhaitait pas en faire usage sur lui... Il ne ressentait rien de mauvais dans la personne en question, et ne voulait qu'apprendre à le connaître, après tout, un peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, et au contraire, lui empêcherait de n'avoir pour seul contact que la panthère.  
  
-Je... Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici... Je ne pensais pas voir qui que ce soit à nouveau... Cela fait environ 15 ans que je suis "mort." . Au lieu de mourrir, avant que Voldemort ne tue ma famille, j'ai été propulsé ici sans autre raison que celle que m'a donné mon animal intérieur. J'étais dans le monde des Animagus, là où résidait l'animal avec lequel j'avais fait connaissance lors de ma cinquième année à Hogwarts..." L'homme parlait d'une voix grave, et, malgré sa saleté, Harry sentait battre son coeur comme jamais... Cet homme était mort il y a 15 ans tout comme ses parents, et avait été Animagus, tout comme son père l'avait été... Mais cela ne se pouvait pas... Si l'homme était là depuis 15 ans, alors il n'était mort que depuis quelques années... Et pourtant, Harry se sentait lié étrangement à cet homme... Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi et n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant... Cette sensation de bien-être...  
  
"- Excusez-moi, Mr. , mais comment vous appelez vous??  
  
-Je m'appelle James Potter... et... et vous?? demanda-t-il scrutant toujours l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Harry.  
  
Harry était abasourdi... Cet homme, qui se trouvait en face de lui, qui avait à peu près trente cinq ans, était son père... Harry pouvait lire de la stupéfaction sur le visage de l'homme, il devait attendre une réponse, mais rien ne venait... Harry ouvrit finalement la bouche et dit :  
  
-Harry... Harry Potter... cela était sortit de sa bouche avec une voix qu'il ne s'était jamais entendue utiliser, une voix qui marquait sa stupéfaction, une voix rauque, qui montrait qu'il n'était pas loin de partir à pleurer...  
  
-Potter? Répondit l'homme d'une voix sourde. Harry Potter? Tout comme mon... fils? Mon fils qui a dû mourrir ce soir là, en même temps que ma femme et moi?  
  
-Je... je ne suis pas mort... Mais... Ma mère... et votre femme... est morte ce soir là. Voldemort l'a tuée. Elle est morte en me protégeant, et c'est grace à elle si je suis encore en vie. On dit qu'elle a utilisé une ancienne forme de Magie, pour me lancer un sort de protection. Toujours est- il que lorsque Voldemort a lancé son sort sur moi, il a ricoché pour aller le frapper. Il est resté pendant 14 ans inactif, mais il a fini par revenir. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Je suis là pour m'entraîner, afin de le battre.  
  
-Vous... Tu.... tu es donc mon fils? parvint à articuler l'homme? Et... et Lily est morte.... Je pensais que vous étiez tous les deux morts... Tu... es donc un sorcier... et tu fais tes études à Hogwarts, tout comme nous l'avions fait..."  
  
Harry entreprit alors de raconter à son père tout fraîchement retrouvé ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa disparition ce soir là. Il avait pour le moment omis de parler de Sirius, mais lorsqu'il arriva à sa troisième année à Hogwarts, il lui fut impossible de ne pas le mensionner. Son père s'étonna de savoir que Sirius avait été à Azkaban, et lorsqu'il sut quelle en était la raison, Harry crut qu'il allait exploser. Il entendit son père proférer des insultes qu'il n'avait jamais entendues auparavant. Il fit donc plus ample connaissance avec son père et lui raconta comment Sirius était mort l'années précédente. Il lui raconta aussi ce que lui avait dit la panthère, cela se recoupait parfaitement avec ce que lui avait dit son père. Il lui dit donc que Sirius se trouvait quelque part dans ce monde, et qu'il allait tout faire pour le retrouver. Si ils arrivaient à le retrouver avant que Dumbledore ne vienne, alors ils pourraient tous repartir dans le monde d'où ils venaient. Harry informa donc son père de sa transformation imminente, et lui dit que dès qu'il serait prêt et pourrait se transformer, il partirait chercher son parrain. James lui dit alors qu'in viendrait avec lui pour l'aider, car il connaissait plus que bien ce monde, dans lequel il avait passé beaucoup de temps. Il avait donc pu voyager pas mal. Harry et son père étaient maintenant dans la maison que le plus jeune avait construite, et, étant devenue trop exigüe, Harry prit sa baguette et repoussa les murs, pour que l'espace devienne plus grand. Il fit apparaître trois murs supplémentaires, délimitant la salle à manger des chambres. Harry n'avait auparavant pas prit la peine de mettre des parois, mais pour plus d'intimité, cela était maintenant devenu indispensable. Il entra par la suite dans la chambre de son père, qui pour l'instant était vide, et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette, un grand lit à baldaquins, une armoire, une table de nuit, un bureau et fit apparaître un autre espace, pour former un placard. Il perça aussi un trou dans le mur, qui se transforma bientôt en fenêtre. D'un autre coup de baguette, il décora la chambre aux couleurs de Gryffindor, comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour la sienne. Quand il se tourna vers son père pour lui demander si ça lui plaisait, il regardait Harry avec la bouche ouverte, un signe d'étonnement qui était très visible.  
  
"-Ben quoi?? Ca ne te plait pas? demanda Harry  
  
-Si ! Si bien sûr que ça me plaît ! Mais... Comment as-tu réussi à atteindre un tel niveau de Magie?  
  
-De quoi tu parles? C'est basique tout ça, ça ne doit pas être sorcier, j'ai trouvé comment faire apparaître tout ça moi-même... Personne ne m'avait dit comment faire, ce qui doit être plus dur ça doit être de le faire sans baguette...  
  
-Je... Quoi ? On ne t'avait jamais appris à faire apparaître des objets avant de venir dans cette dimmension?? C'est un acte de Magie très avancé pourtant... Souvent, les sorciers n'arrivent pas à faire apparaître des objets aussi facilement que ça, il faut être très puissant, et puis on apprend cela généralement qu'en sptième année. généralement les sorciers arrivent à faire apparaître des objets de la vie quotidienne, mais là, c'est carrément impressionnant. Je n'aurais pas réussi à faire aussi bien, et surtout pas en aussi peu de temps.  
  
-Je... Enfin bon bref... heu... Je vais aller faire à manger, je te laisse ma baguette magique pour te mettre un peu plus à l'aise, et éventuellement te laver. Tu trouveras des habits propres dans le placard que j'ai fait apparaître."  
  
Quand Harry sortit de la pièce, il lança sa baguette à son père, qui l'attrapa habilement. Il s'en servit pour se raser, couper ses cheveux, et se lancer un sort de nettoyage, dont il avait bien besoin. Il ressemblait maintenant à l'homme qu'Harry avait eu l'habitude de voir sur les photos du mariage de ses parents et les autres. Quand il ouvrit la porte du placard, il fut une fois de plus impressionné. De nombreuses robes étaient pendues impeccablement à des cintres, toutes plus belles et raffinées les unes que les autres. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, James sortit de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et, ne voyant Harry nulle part, il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'était lui aussi changé, et avait prit la cape d'invisibilité que Dumbledore lui avait donné avec lui. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, et s'approcha de la table. Son père avait toujours sa baguette magique et décida donc de s'en passer. D'un geste habile de la main, il fit apparaître des couverts pour deux sur la table, et, levant les deux mains, il fit apparaître des plats en tout genre, allant de la dinde, aux nougats et autres friandises, tout en passant par les saucisses et autres pommes de terres... Se sentant soudain fatigué, il s'assit à la table et invita son père à en faire autant. Ils mangèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres, mais principalement de la vie de Harry et de ses amis. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Harry se retira dans sa chambre après avoir fait disparaître les plats et assietes vides d'un geste de la main. Son père en avait fait de même, pouvant, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, dormir dans un lit, sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer par des bêtes sauvages durant la nuit. Il s'endormit rapidement, tandis qu'Harry , dans la pièce d'à côté, était en pleine méditation, en train de parler intérieurement avec sa panthère. Depuis qu'ils arrivaient à parler bien, Harry n'avait pas revu l'animal en chair et en os. Au bout d'un moment à parler avec la panthère, il sentit une grande douleur dans son estomac, qui se répandit rapidement dans le reste de son corps. Il avait mal, très mal, presque aussi mal que lorsque Voldemort lui avait infligé le Doloris... Il se retenait de crier à grand peine, et quand la douleur s'estompa finalement, il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient maintenant larmoyants. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il fut surpris de voir qu'il distinguait tout avec une grande netteté... Quand il voulut porter une main à ses yeux, il fut tout d'abord surpris de voir que sa main avant été remplacée par une patte recouverte de fourrure noire, et pourvue de griffes acérées. Il voulut pousser un cri de joie, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un feulement à faire trembler n'importe quel animal. Il avait heureusement insonorisé sa chambre, au cas où il aurait fait du bruit, pour ne pas risquer de déranger son père. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué, et Harry avait décidé de le laisser dormir, pour qu'il puisse se reposer en paix. Il pensa alors à reprendre sa forme humaine, et son corps retrouva sa forme originale, sans pour autant faire souffrir le jeune homme. Il retourna sous sa forme animale,et encore une fois, aucune douleur ne se fit sentir. Harry était époustouflé, il avait réussi à se transformer en Animagus en moins de 2 mois, il avait mis exactement 1 mois et 3 semaines. Il passa donc sa nuit à passer de la forme humaine à la forme animale et inversement. Quand le matin arriva, Harry sortit de sa chambre et de la maison, pour aller chercher un peu d'eau, à une source proche. Quand il revint, son père était réveillé, et le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Le jeune homme pouvait voir une grande joie sur le visage de son père. Lui aussi ressentait cette joie, une joie qui avait mis longtemps à venir, quand on voyait tout ce qu'Harry avait eu à subir depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait retrouvé son père, il était devenu un magnifique Animagus, et ils allaient bientôt partir pour aller rechercher son parrain. Le père et le fils s'étaient tout de suite sentis très proches l'un de l'autre, et la conversation n'avait pas été dure à installer, c'était un peu comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.  
  
Quand le jeune homme montra à son père sa nouvelle forme, il se rendit compte que depuis cette nuit, il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, et qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Il fit part de cette découverte à son père, qui parut heureux pour lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui proposa à son fils de se mettre en route le jour même pour aller retrouver le parrain du plus jeune et l'un des meilleurs amis du plus vieux. Après avoir soumis sa maison à de nombreux sortilèges, Harry et son père en sortirent. Le jeune homme avait pris son balais, il l'enfourcha et invita son père à en faire autant. Ce fut donc sur le Firebolt que Sirius avait offert à Harry qu'ils se mirent à sa recherche...  
  
Et voilà pour le 4ème chapitre, le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit... Que pensez vous du retour de James Potter? Et que pensez vous du fait qu'il ne soit pas mort comme tout le monde le pensait? Harry et James vont-ils retrouver Sirius, que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Pour l'instant c'est bien facile pour Harry, mais ça ne va pas tarder à se corser, croyez moi ! J'ai prévu plein de rebondissements pour le prochain chapitre... pour me faire savoir si vous avez aimé, il n'y a qu'un moyen, reviewez !! Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont déjà accordé un peu de leur temps pour m'encourager, et donc merci ! :) Je vous demande encore un petit effort, je ne vous demande pas une énorme review, mais seulement ce que vous en pensez, et puis même si elle est longue, croyez-moi, je serais encore plus heureux!! Allez review et à bientôt ! Je vous aime !! :) Allez tcho^^. ThTomeWriter 


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR , sauf la salle imaginaire. Merci à Akira Toriyama ( créateur de DBZ) l'idée de la salle au temps ralenti.  
  
Chapitre 5 - L'exploration d'un monde inconnu.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que les Potter, père et fils étaient partis de la maison de Harry. Le jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à fatiguer quelque peu, et son père aussi, s'il en croyait les soupirs qu'il laissait échapper depuis environ 20 minutes. Harry entama donc une descente assez rapide vers le sol, ce qui sembla réveiller son père. Harry se retourna brièvement et put voir les yeux de son père qui brillaient d'excitement. Harry toucha donc le sol... Ils avaient volé assez peu vite, pour être surs de ne pas rater Sirius, mais aussi parce que le balais d'Harry n'était pas conçu pour porter deux personnes, et le jeune homme ne voulait à aucun prix que son père fraîchement retrouvé tombe. Il avait passé assez de temps comme ça sans père, et ne voulait pas réessayer, maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Une fois qu'ils furent posés, Harry fit apparaître un bon repas, qu'ils mangèrent à belles dents, puis laissa son père se reposer quelque peu. Il prit son balais et s'envola en libérant tout la puissance de son balais et partit en direction de la mer qu'il avait aperçu le jour de son arrivée. Il volait de toute la puissance de son balais quand soudain, il vit, par terre, deux tâches noires sur le sable. Il piqua en direction de celles-ci, et put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de chaussures. Des empreintes de pieds nus partaient ensuite de cette paire de chaussures laissées ainsi. Harry remonta sur son balais après avoir accroché les chaussures à son balais au cas où ce seraient celles de Sirius. Il donna beaucoup de puissance de son balais en suivant attentivement les traces dans le sable. Ces traces, Harry n'aurait pas su dire si elles étaient récentes ou non. Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un moment à suivre les empreintes, elles allaient dans une grotte. Harry descendit de son balais et s'enfonça d'un pas assuré dans la grotte. Cela faisait six mois que Sirius avait du atterrir ici... Après tout, ce n'était peut-etre pas lui. Il enfouit rapidement son balais sous un tas de sable proche de l'entrée de la grotte au cas où il aurait eu besoin de s'enfuir en vitesse. Il fit apparaître une boule de lumière dans sa main, et commença à s'enfoncer profondément dans la grotte, qui était devenue très sombre tout à coup. Il marcha ainsi pendant environ 30 minutes, sans voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que les parois humides de la grotte. Harry ne savait pas où cela le mènerait mais il continuait tout en pensant que son père devait l'attendre avec impatience maintenant. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui, car il était malgré tout un sorcier confirmé et tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait été très puissant avant de "mourrir". Il se faisait plutot du soucis pour Sirius, qui s'était retrouvé ici... sans sa baguette magique, après un combat épuisant contre sa cousine. Il accéléra donc et arriva finalement dans un endroit faiblement éclairé, dans une espèce de cavosité de la grotte. L'endroit était visiblement aménagé pour que plusieurs personnes y vivent. Il s'avança prudemment pour finalement apercevoir le corps d'un homme attaché à un piquet, dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme en question semblait grand et avait de longs cheveux sales. Harry s'approcha donc plus rapidement encore de l'homme et lui releva la tête... C'était bel et bien Sirius, il l'avait trouvé après si peu de recherches. Fou de joie, Harry n'entendit pas que plusieurs personnes s'approchaient de lui par derrière, et eut à peine le temps de sentir une douleur intense à l'arrière de son crâne. Quand il se réveilla, il était lui aussi attaché à un pilier, et plusieurs hommes se tenaient devant lui. Son parrain était toujours attaché au pilier voisin au sien, et lui aussi était réveillé. Il regardait son filleul avec étonnement, et ne semblait pas vouloir y croire. Harry tourna la tête vers les hommes qui le dévisageaient, et les détailla. Ils étaient tous, pour la plupart, sales, et habillés de peaux de diverses bêtes. Cela faisait certainement assez longtemps qu'ils étaient dans ce monde, car ils semblaient s'y être habitués assez bien. L'un d'eux se trouvait en avant, il était habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier, sur laquelle était marqué bien en évidence le sceau de Hogwarts. Harry le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il paraissait que cet homme, il le connaissait, sans toutefois le connaître réellement. Il était grand et mince, avait des yeux un peu comme ceux de son directeur... Il agissait aussi comme son directeur. Il avait cette même lueur au fond des yeux... Des yeux d'un or éblouissant. Harry n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme ceux-là... Il ne savait pas quoi dire à cet homme qui le regardait, et au bout de plusieurs minutes à se regarder ainsi dans les yeux, la même lueur brillant dans les yeux de chacun, l'inconnu rompit le silence:  
  
"-Ainsi c'est toi mon nouvel héritier... Harry Potter, descendant de Gryffondor par les liens du sang. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne savais pas ce que je viens de t'annoncer.... Ainsi, personne ne te l'avait dit... Tu as pourtant vécu assez de chose pour être capable de comprendre parfaitement ce que je viens de te dire.... Mais... Si tu es là... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mort, et d'une mort prématurée, comme nous tous ici présents, mais parce que tu l'as voulu, pour t'entraîner contre l'Héritier de mon éternel Rival... Tu as le pouvoir d'arrêter tout cela, Harry Potter, car il s'est produit une chose qui plus jamais n'arrivera... Tu as reçu une parcelle du pouvoir de Voldemort, l'ajoutant ainsi à ton propre pouvoir, au mien donc...  
  
-Je... Je suis l'héritier de.... Gryffindor? Votre héritier? Vous êtes Gryffindor?? Mais comment?? Cela fait plus de mille ans que vous êtes mort ! s'exclama Harry  
  
-Oui, je le sais parfaitement bien... Et pourtant... Vois-tu, cette dimension, que j'aie créée à partir de Hogwarts, est en quelque sorte ma Chambre des Secrets... Salazar en avait faite une sans avoir mon feu vert, j'en ai donc construit une sans que personne le sache à mon tour. Vois-tu, quand les gens meurent dans ton monde, et qu'ils sont des Animagus, ils viennent ici, si et seulement si la mort qui leur a été donnée était injuste et que leur coeur était pur. Ils ont donc le choix, grace à l'une de mes trouvailles, de choisir de continuer de vieillir comme ils l'auraient fait dans ton monde, mais dans le même rythme que ton monde... Ce qui fait qu'en fait, James Potter, ton père, a vécu ici pendant 15 ans de ton monde... donc plus de Mille ans ici... Mais il ne le sait pas... et ne le saura jamais... Vois-tu, j'ai élaboré ce système pour que toutes les personnes qui atterrissent ici aient le choix de la vie qu'ils auraient voulu avoir... Mr.Black, ici présent, a décidé de vivre, tout comme Mr.Potter l'avait fait, au même rythme que les personnes habitant le monde des vivants... Il a donc vieilli de 10 jours environ, depuis que tu ne l'as pas vu... Cela fait en réalité bien plus longtemps, mais cela, il ne le sait pas...  
  
-Je... Je comprends... C'est très habile, comme charme... Vous avez dû mettre longtemps à le faire... Enfin bon... c'est très bien tout cela, mais je dois retourner auprès de mon père, il doit se faire du soucis, cela fait maintenant longtemps que je suis partit... J'emmène mon parrain avec moi... Au revoir... dit Harry en commençant à se trémousser pour se libérer.  
  
-Tu n'iras nulle part, Harry Potter, nous ne te libèrerons que dans 4 mois, quand ton directeur viendra te chercher... dit Gryffondor, une lueur malsaine s'allumant dans ses yeux... Ton parrain nous a déjà tenu compagnie pendant 8 mois, et il n'est pas près de sortir d'ici..."  
  
En entendant cela, Harry fut submergé par une rage indescriptible... Vivre trop longtemps avait perturbé le cerveau de ce vieux shnock, pensa Harry... Il était temps que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place. Harry défit donc ses liens en utilisant sa Magie Intérieure, la même qu'il utilisait pour faire de la Magie Sans Baguette. Il fit un mouvement ample avec ses bras, qui eut pour effet de faire voltiger toutes les personnes dans la salle. Certaines allèrent s'assomer contre les parois de la grotte, tandis que d'autres s'écrasaient lourdement au sol, en s'assomant aussi. Restait Gryffindor, seul, au milieu de la pièce. L'attaque de Harry l'avait laissé de marbre, l'ayant a peine fait décoller du sol. Cependant le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à mettre son adversaire hors d'état de nuire, pas encore, c'était trop tôt... Il comptait bien s'amuser quelque peu avant de finir le duel qui opposerait l'un des fondateurs de Hogwarts à son Héritier. Une lueur de folie régnait dans les yeux de Gryffindor, tandis que Harry était parfaitement calme, la flamme de sa rage visible sur son visage. Quand le fondateur passa à l'attaque en utilisant les éléments, Harry esquiva habilement le trait de feu qu'il lui avait envoyé. Harry se contenta d'envoyer quant à lui un éclair, en positionnant ses mains en demi cercle. Le fondateur, dont les os étaient tout de même vieux, ne put éviter, et se prit l'éclair de plein fouet, le faisant valser à travers la pièce. Quand il se releva pour faire face à Harry, il ne vit plus personne. Harry et Sirius avaient tous deux disparu... où presque... Harry s'était empressé, quand il avait vu que son sort avait marché, de mettre un sort de Désillusion sur eux deux, pour se rendre invisibles aux yeux de son nouvel ennemi à l'esprit dérangé. Il lança un nouveau sort, plus puissant que le précédent, visant cette fois à détruire son ennemi. Il réussit à l'esquiver et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le sort. Il leva les bras, et, aussitot, le charme de Harry s'était arrêté. S'engagea alors un combat de titans, où chacun faisait appel à la totalité de son pouvoir pour tenter d'avoir raison de l'autre. Le fondateur avait largement l'avantage, non pas que sa puissance soit supérieure à celle de Harry, mais l'expérience jouait énormément sur l'issue du combat... Harry commençait à se sentir fatigué, le combat s'éternisant. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'encaisser des sorts, car le jeune hommes les esquivait tous, mais car il en lançait lui aussi beaucoup... Et ils n'atteignaient quasiment jamais leur cible. Malgré son âge avancé, il s'avérait que Gryffindor arrivait plutôt bien à esquiver. Harry, en concentrant toutes ses dernières forces, fit apparaître dans ses mains, une boule d'énergie Pure, qu'il envoya sur le vieil homme après avoir été certain que ce dernier ne pourrait pas l'esquiver. Il y eut une énorme explosion, Harry leva une main vers le plafond, et l'autre vers l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé. Le plafond qui commençait à s'effondrer suite au choc des deux grandes puissances, était retenu par l'une des mains de Harry. Son FireBolt ne tarda pas à arriver, et Harry se précipita sur son parrain pour qu'il monte sur le balais. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et Harry monta lui aussi dessus, libérant cette fois toute la puissance du balais pour sortir de la grotte rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'après une demi-heure de vagabondage qu'Harry et son parrain sortent de la grotte, qui s'était effondrée de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme mit le cap vers l'endroit où son père et lui avaient déjeuné plus tôt, où celui-ci attendait son fils, visiblement inquiet. Pendant son absence, il avait établi une petite maison, suffisante pour les accueuillir tous les deux. Il pensait qu'Harry n'avait certainement pas trouvé Sirius.  
  
Harry Piqua sur la maisonnette. Et s'arrêta à 50 centimètres du sol, pour permettre à son parrain de descendre. Quand les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry vit l'effusion de joie la plus flagrante qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Les deux hommes se serrèrent respectivement dans leurs bras, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Harry les regardait d'un air amusé, il croyait se voir ainsi que Ron...  
  
Les quelques mois qui suivirent passèrent très rapidement pour Harry et les autres, qui étaient tout le temps ensembles. Ils avaient profité des 4 mois qui restaient avant le retour de Dumbledore pour prendre des vacances vers la plage. Ils avaient construit une large maison, et profitaient du fait qu'ils étaient ensembles. Harry avait montré sa forme Animagus à son parrain, qui avait été très fier de son filleul.  
  
Le jeune homme avait longuement pensé à sa rencontre avec Gryffindor... Certes, il avait réussi à se défendre, mais avait été obligé pour cela de vider totalement ses réserves de Magie... Et si Gryffindor avait eu une baguette, il n'aurait pas pu faire le poids, celà était évident pour le jeune homme... Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sorts, et aurait été incapable de faire apparaître un bouclier digne de ce nom... L'entraînement intensif de son directeur ne serait pas de trop s'il comptait vraiment faire disparaître Voldemort... Et encore... Est-ce que ça serait suffisant? Après tout, Dumbledore avait lui aussi une puissance incroyable, mais n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître le Mage Noir jusqu'à ce jour... Comment pourrait-il faire, avec ses 16 ans? Harry croyait que ce serait impossible, mais que cela valait la peine d'essayer, pour débarasser le monde de cette pourriture... Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit tranquillement sur son lit en attendant sa première leçon avec son directeur avec impatience. Il entendait ronfler son parrain comme un bienheureux, tandis que la respiration de son père était, comme toujours, calme et silencieuse.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et une chaleur accablante régnait dans la maison. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait réveillé le jeune homme. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il s'aperçut que la maison était en ruine et qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, nulle part... Comment diable cette maison aurait pu s'effondrer sans qu'il s'en appercoive?? Il se leva donc précipitamment, et prit une robe qui trainait par terre, sous un tas de poussière qui avait été provoqué par la chute des murs. Il sortit donc de l'amas de pierre qui constituait anciennement sa maison, et regarda autour de lui... Il ne connaissait pas ce décor, il ne savait absolument pas où il pouvait bien être. Il y avait une rue sombre, et une ombre qui s'en allait rapidement... Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il était dans un souvenir et non pas dans la vérité quand il entendit un cri de bébé derrière lui. En se retournant, il put voir un bébé d'à peine un an, peut-être même moins, où plus, Harry n'aurait su dire, qui pleurait en hurlant, tandis que du sang s'échappait de la cicatrice fraîchement faite qui trônait sur son front. Au bout d'un moment passé à se regarder, Harry se retourna en pensant que ses parents devaient être par ici... Quand il s'approcha du landeau du bébé, il put voir le corps d'une jeune femme qui était étendu de tout son long, une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Un peu plus loin, dans une pièce voisine, Harry pouvait voir un corps à moitié enfoui sous des amas de pierre. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, qui... n'était pas morte?? Au contraire, elle bougea doucement, et prit le bébé dans ses bras, pour le protéger contre une nouvelle attaque. Bientôt, un ronflement sonore, qui s'amplifia encore tandis que la moto s'approchait se fit entendre. "Sirius" ... Pensa aussitôt Harry. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux noirs se précipitait dans la maison des Potter pour voir quelle était l'étendue des dégâts... Quand il trouva le corps de son meilleur ami, qui était sous cet amas de pierre, il s'effondra par terre, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses sanglots. Quand il entendit un hurlement de bébé, cependant, il se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvaient Lily Potter et Harry, son fils. Quand il vit qu'Harry n'avait quasiment rien, il se tourna vers Lily, qui lui dit d'une voix entrecoupée :  
  
"-Sirius, je te confie Harry, tu sais, tu es son parrain... Mais il n'est pas question qu'il aille chez ma soeur... Elle serait horrible avec lui. Je te fais confiance, Sirius, veille sur lui, comme tu aurais veillé sur nous... Il est le dernier espoir de la communauté sorcière, le dernier rempart qu'il reste contre Voldemort avec Dumbledore,mais il se fait vieux... Je veux que tu lui apprennes tout ce que tu sais avant même qu'il n'entre à Hogwarts, il en va de sa survie, et du monde sorcier."  
  
Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase, que Lily Potter rendit l'âme. Sirius prit l'enfant dans ses bras... Il serra brièvement le corps de Lily encoure chaud, et qui ne le serait jamais plus, puis se leva, et se dirigea vers sa moto. Quand il y fut presque arrivé, Harry le suivant, un homme d'une taille extraordinaire apparut devant son parrain. Ils parlèrent quelques brèves secondes et se séparèrent, le demi-géant emportant un bébé dans ses bras. Avant de mettre le moteur en route, il eut le temps d'entendre :  
  
"-Je vous vengerai, mes amis, même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferai dans ma vie... Je tuerai ce rat, je laverai votre honneur, qui jamais n'aurait du être souillé. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, Hagrid l'emmène à Dumbledore, il sera en sécurité avec lui... "  
  
Tout se mit à tourner pour l'adolescent, et quand il se réveilla, il put voir qu'un homme très grand avec des lunettes en demi lune et une barbe énorme se trouvait devant lui...  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore !!" s'écria Harry.  
  
Ayéééé fini le cinquième chapitre !! Qu'en pensez vous ? Dites moi tout tout tout !! Je suis impatient de savoir ce que pensent les gens de ce que j'écris à chaque fois :pp c'est nerveux. Enfin bon encore merci aux dernières personnes qui ont reviewé ma fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et je souhaite que plus de personnes encore reviewent cette fois-ci !! Bon hé ben vous savez que le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran n'attend que vous :) allez à bientôt. ThTomeWriter.  
  
PS :REVIEWWWWWW 


End file.
